Episode 5832 (20 December 2018)
Plot Linda tries to get through to Mick, but when he spots Stuart in the market from The Vic's top window, his mind is elsewhere as he goes after him, unluckily for Mick by the time he gets there he's gone. Stacey tries to convince Ruby to appear in the Magistrates court as today is the day it's happening, she declines to go so Stacey leaves but as soon as Stacey leaves Ruby books a taxi straight there. Jack isn't charmed when he sees that Stuart has been lingering at Dot's and given Robbie money to go and see Sami in India, he advises him that as soon as he's done his Samaritan act to clear off. Rainie desires to go shopping up West but Max is having none of it, and Rainie goes solo meanwhile Stacey spots Max in the Square looking up at The Vic's window as it will be a year since Abi's death on Christmas Day and offers him a cuppa tea at the Café and he reluctantly agrees. Mick acknowledges that something happened between Stuart and Linda. There's a concern for the choir group as their place in the contest has been scrapped, but right old Jean comes up with a resolution off producing a Christmas carol in the Square, everyone's inspired about it apart from Kim. Bev lands in the Square and Hayley is infuriated when she asks if she can stay as she is homeless, Alfie feels guilty letting her remain in the streets and begs Ian to let her stay at his and Ian, surprisingly, allows. The men who raped Ruby have pleaded not guilty, and Ruby feels like she's never going to get over what happened. The man who told Kat that Charlie knew about Harry abusing her, turns up at the Fowlers' and tells her that he was misleading, she's happy but sad about the circumstances. Jean is furious when she finds out that Bev is staying with Ian. Mick goes round to Phil's for a 'chat' and later Stuart gets a text from Phil telling him that he wants his money and to meet him the Arches, Stuart turns up but there is no sign of Phil, and out of nowhere Mick smacks him one knocking him senseless and later we see Stuart bundled into the boot of a car with tape around his mouth and rope around his hands appealing for help as Mick tells him they're going for a little ride. Cast Regular cast *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Callum "Halfway" Highway - Tony Clay *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Hayley Slater - Katie Jarvis *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Kim Fox-Hubbard - Tameka Empson *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Masood Ahmed - Nitin Ganatra *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau Guest cast *Alfie Moon - Shane Richie *Bev Slater - Ashley McGuire *Maurice - Eric Richard *Marie - Liz Sweet Gallery Charlie_Slater_and_Kat_Slater_(20_December_2018)_.jpg|Charlie Slater and Kat Slater (20 December 2018) Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public area, sitting room, kitchen, Mick and Linda's bedroom, upstairs and downstairs hallway. *5B Albert Square *25 Albert Square - Sitting room *31 Albert Square - Kitchen and downstairs hallway *45 Albert Square - Sitting room *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *E20 Nightclub - Public area *Mitchell's Autos *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen Notes *''Arthur Fowler'' and Cherry Slater played by Hunter Bell, and an unknown actress appears in this episode but are not credited on-screen due to there age and having no official dialogue. *''BBC iPlayer'' synopsis: An unwanted visitor arrives at the Slaters'. Jean has some awkward news to announce. Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes